


Not even my family's death will stop me from loving you

by Hszhu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death, One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: Natsu left one day, making Lucy feeling devastated. That's when she got a call saying they found him. Will she be brave enough to learn to truth behind his leaving?





	Not even my family's death will stop me from loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_Lucy’s POV_

He’s gone.

I can’t believe he’s gone, and really gone this time. No sign of his items in my apartment. Normally right at this time, he will be stuffing himself in the hall, or sleeping in my bed, ignoring my protest.

But he’s really gone, just like a dream, and I have finally awake after this sweet dream.

No way.

I slump down on my bed, kicking off my shoes and lay down. Looking at the ceiling, tears threaten to rolls down from my tired eyes. Finally, I close my eyes to ease the drowsiness I feel from lack of sleep, and the all the tears flowing freely down my face.

How did this all happen? Why did he disappear without a trace? It’s been days! I think I have leave tons of missed calls and voice messages to his cell, but there’s not even a reply! Not even Gray, his best friend who he always don’t acknowledge, didn’t have a clue on where he has been!

Did I do something wrong? Did he get tired of me? Am I not the good girlfriend I believe I am?

Or did he found someone else and decided to elope? Did he encountered something dangerous and he is in a critical condition? All hospitals, clinics and even morque have been searched, but there’s no records of him admitting.

I open my eyes and take a look at my phone screen, and the lock screen wallpaper shows a selfie of me with Natsu behind, giving a toothy grin to the camera. Tears flows out again. I wipe it off with the tissue I have on the bedside coffee table.

Just then, my phone is ringing, showing Erza as her caller ID.

I don’t feel like answering, but just in case she got more information on Natsu’s whereabouts, I straightening myself before answering.

“Hi Erza.”

_“Lucy, come quick to the fountain at the town hall!”_

“What is happeni-”

She ended the call.

Fountain at the town hall? Did she found Natsu there?

Filled with new found hope, I take my bag and rushes out from my apartment, almost forgotting to lock my apartment door. Then with quick steps, I rush to the fountain, ignoring the looks of the passerbys.

Once approaching the fountain, I saw Erza, Gray and Wendy near the fountain, looking furiously at someone. After a few steps, I stop running at all, standing there looking at the familiar silhoutte and pink spiky hair.

“Where have you been?! You better have a good explanation for this, Natsu Dragneel!”

“Lucy have been the most worried of us all! I thought she is going to be a zombie if you don’t come back!”

Natsu’s face expression looks grim and full of guilt. He lowers his head, obviously done something very wrong. Then I slowly walk towards them, with Wendy first noticed me.

“Lucy-chan! Tell Natsu here how bad he messed up!”

Gray, Erza and Wendy make way for me, so I can stand in front of him. I stand and look at Natsu with a conflicting feeling inside, thinking of what to ask. There were tons of questions to ask him why he disappeared, but all those questions escape, not returning back, making me pretty speechless.

Finally, Natsu muttered out.

“I’m sorry guys, but can I speak to Lucy here privately?”

Gray seems like he is going to give him a punch in the face, but Erza gives him a firm expression, telling him in secret to follow what Natsu says, and he complies.

“Make sure you get ready your face for a beating from me when you are done. You don’t deserve Lucy.”

They walks away to a safe distance that they can’t hear us. Then Natsu raises his head to look at me.

“Lucy, I think it’s best we break up.”

The feelings I contained all these time exploded, resulting in tears rolling down like a bursting water pipe. Not saying anything, I just turn and tries to walk away, before a hand grabs mine.

“Lucy! Don’t you wanna know why?!”

I turn to face him with my drenched face and just manage to spat out a few words.

“How will I know?!”

“Because it was my brother who killed your mother, and made your family business goes bankrupt, resulting in your father’s sickness and death.”

The gears in my brain starts to click, and I can just reply with a ‘huh’ to him. He shakes his head, looking very sad and tries to explain.

“Look, there’s something I hide from you before, which is my family background. Remember how I used to tell that I’m an orphan?”

I nod.

“See, the thing is, I have a long lost brother, which we got reunited around 2 years ago. He is Zeref Dragneel, the CEO of the Alvarez Corp. Turns out he is the one responsible for your mother’s death.”

“He is also the one who used different means to acquire the Heartfilia Corp, made your father declared bankruptcy, and died of a heart attack.”

I still don’t understand why he disappeared, and appearing now to explain all of these, related to our relationship.

“So?”

“Aren’t you mad? I mean, I’m the younger brother of the man who literally destroyed your family.”

I got so mad that before I can process my thoughts, my right hand had slapped Natsu’s left cheek, leaving an angry red mark.

Natsu puts his hand on his red cheek, and mutters sadly.

“So that’s why I moved out, preparing everything necessary to move out from your life. I shouldn’t stay with you, Luce. I don’t deserve you.”

“Are you an idiot?!”

He looks at me, just make a slight nod, and start to turn away. Immediately, my hand rises to catch his toned arm, surprised him slightly.

“Luce?”

“So that’s your reason for leaving me? Just because you are the little brother of my mother’s murderer, you want to leave me, alone?! Is that it? So what, if your family is the sworn enemy of mine? Why will it influence our relationship? To hell with this kind of logic! You are not the one who did that, and you are a fool to think that I will stop loving you just because of your family!”

I stop ranting out to resume my breath. Natsu looks at me like I grow two heads on my neck or something.

“You are weird.”

“You are the one with the weird thinking! Mister Natsu Dragneel, if you think this will break our relationship into two, then let me straighten you up! Listen carefully, I, Lucy Heartfilia, will never stop loving you, no matter what stupid things you have don-”

Before I know it, a pair of wet lips crash into mine, almost falling down, but luckily he supports me by holding my back. Then we start to make out.

“Get a room, you both!”

Embarrassed, I stop the heated kiss, making Natsu pouts a little. Then he looks at me like how he always do, the looks he give me whenever he is thinking how lucky he is to have me in his arms.

“I’m sorry Luce. Will you adopt this baby dragon back to your side?”

I chuckle at his sentence, poke his nose, and he whimpers a bit. Then he hugs me tightly, not too tight to crush me, and rest his chin on my shoulders.

“I got a question to ask you, Luce. Will you let me?”

I pull out from the hug to look at him questionly, then nods. Then he lets go the grip on my hips, and takes out a box from his pocket, kneeling down and opens the box.

“Will you be the wife of Natsu Dragneel, becoming Mrs Dragneel?”

I think my brain just short circuit. We might not be together for long, but I’m sure we are so compatible with each other that it’s so natural as reciting ABC. Still, for him to pop this question right after the heartache he gave me, this is so sudden! Still, I always imagined a more romantic proposal in my daydreams. Since this is Natsu we are talking about, having him to make such a traditional proposal without breaking things is a huge accomplishment.

“YES!”

Natsu takes out the ring, and wears it on my ring finger, which fits perfectly. I take a quick look at the ring’s design, and I can see a dragon wrapping around a star cut diamond. Clearly, this design is custom made, and normally custom made jewelry costs a fortune.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Not as you though.”

* * *

“And that’s how your father proposed to me.”

I close my diary book, and it seems that Nashi is still excited, far from sleepy.

“Mummy, I wanna hear it again!”

“Maybe next time, now it’s time for you to sleep, my little pumpkin. Good night.”

I switch off the table lamp, and walk back to the bedroom I share with my husband.


End file.
